Hall Om Mig
by desertwolf4
Summary: Hold Me Now  Cas and Jimmy Novak have a relationship most twins don't have, it's a secret. To make things worse they're starting a new school. Jimmy begins to doubt their relationship till he meets Sam and Dean who are like them.  AU Jimmy/Cas Dean/Sam


**Author's Note:** Written as a Christmas present for a friend. Did I mention I suck at meeting deadlines? Anyways hope you like it.

**Warning! There be Jimmy/Cas and Sam/Dean**

* * *

It was a new school yet again, another place that was sure to only last a short amount of time for the Novak twins. The school looked like another public high school, only perhaps a bit more conservative than the last. It was a school in the middle of Kansas after all, so what else could they actually expect? Most likely this was just another attempt of their foster parents to stop them from being as close as they were.

Jimmy Novak, the younger of the Novak twins, knew that the relationship between him and his brother was the highest of taboos, completely forbidden by the entire world save for a few small countries. There was always that small voice in the back of his mind that was screaming at him that each touch, each kiss was bringing him one step closer to Hell. There were some night when he would lie awake at night, frightened by his own thoughts and dreams. The sudden transfer to a brand new high school, was a shock to his system, enough so that he wasn't standing right next to his brother Castiel like how he normally was.

His eyes were on the ground as they walked into the main office to get their schedules and apparently to talk individually with the school's psychologist, Pamela Barnes. Jimmy knew the reason without even having to be told, knowing that their files held the deep, dark secrets of their past; the abuse from their father, the relationship they had with each other, and Jimmy was sick of talking to people.

The principle, Mr. Singer, gave the twins their schedules and showed them to Ms. Barnes office where they had to sit outside on the bench. So far, the one good thing that had happened was that they essentially had the same schedules, though while Castiel had gym before lunch, Jimmy had study hall. It was just as well, he would prefer the study hall in the long run; he liked gym just not changing in front of people.

Their eyes met at the sound of shouting coming from within the office. The voice of a male grew louder as the tall man stormed out of the room, his brown hair looked tousled like he had continuously ran his fingers through it. Jimmy started to chew on his lower lip worriedly only to receive a comforting hug from Castiel as the lady psychologist, Ms Barns, stepped from the office.

"James Novak, you're up first," she said and went back into the room. With a nervous glance at his brother, Jimmy stood up and followed her inside. Ms Barns closed the door and returned to sitting down behind her desk. "have a seat." He did. "So I've taken a look at your file…" She said opening the folder on her desk. "You're a good student Jimmy, quiet, smart. Though it says you are very close to your brother."

Jimmy said nothing but he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, everything that she was saying was nothing that he had not heard before. It was the same lecture and the same questions each and every time. Like, he knew that Ms Barnes was going to ask him if he could tell her more about his relationship with Castiel.

"Jimmy could you please tell me about this close relationship you have with your brother" See?

There was a moment that he seriously thought about taking a page from his brother's book and be completely blunt, to say that he was in love with Castiel and that the two of them would fuck every so often, but that wasn't his style. "We're close and we love ach other," Jimmy told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "We've been through hell together it's made us closer, more so than some people seem to think that we should be."

"Is that everything?" she asked as she stared at him with concern and curiosity in her eyes, and Jimmy honestly wanted to smack her upside the head. "Yes ma'am," he replied managing to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice with complete ease. "That's all there is to it, there is nothing more and nothing less to it." It was his way of ending the conversation, a signal that he was done talking, and he hoped that she got the hint and stopped talking.

"You're quite different from your brother, your file says while you are rarely violent and prefer to stick to yourself, Castiel is, to put it lightly, a ticking time bomb." Clearly she didn't. "You turned to your studies while he started drugs. How does that affect you?" He said nothing. "Jimmy." Again, nothing. "You'll have to talk to me at some point about him." He realized that. "And about the real details of your relationship." Nothing new. "It'd be easier just to tell me about it now." Cause sooner or later she'd find out. "Can't you just tell me something?"

_Well, last night I sucked my brother's cock in the shower then he fucked me._ "I need to get to class," he said as he stood up. It was a complete and utter lie since based on the clock on the above her head he'd be in study hall, but he didn't want to talk anymore, he just wanted to get out. "Was nice meeting you." In Jimmy's mind the least he could do was be polite as he so rudely left.

He didn't wait for her to tell him that he couldn't leave, that they weren't done; he left the room, grabbing his jacket and backpack, not looking once at his twin as he left. He walked down the empty and quiet halls; his footsteps seemed to echo off of the walls with each step that he took towards the library. Jimmy could tell just about where the library was, remembering where it was from the tour they had been on the other day. It was how the brothers knew where the main office was, and it was one of the few nice things that their foster parents had done for them.

Jimmy paused outside of the library, needing a moment to get his courage back up before he went inside. The librarian gave him a sweet smile as he passed by, but Jimmy simply walked past. His heart was pounding with the nerves that he felt. He hated being a part from his brother for long periods of time and that was only heightened by the new location.

As he looked around the library, he spotted an empty table and made a beeline for it. He sat down quietly making a point not to look at anyone, though he felt like the entire room was staring directly at him. It made him squirm in his seat as he pulled out a book that he had been reading. The book was a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems and stories. The pages were worn, the text faded from how much time Jimmy spent with his nose in the book. It had been a present from Castiel in an attempt to stop Jimmy reading only fairy tales. It had worked. Now he read much darker reading material; Stephen King, and Edgar Allen Poe being his two favorites.

"Why's a raven like a writing desk?" he looked up to see the tall male with the brown hair who he had seen leaving Ms Barnes's office.

"Simple," Jimmy replied as he closed his book. "Poe wrote on both."

A wide grin spread across the stranger's lips. "You got it right, been a while since I got to use that riddle." He held his hand out to Jimmy. "I'm Sam."

Jimmy looked at Sam then he shook his hand. "Jimmy." As Sam motioned towards the chair Jimmy nodded, and Sam sat down.

"You new here?" Sam asked leaning on the table looking at him with big puppy like eyes.

"Yeah my twin and I just started here today."

There was a momentary pause before a look of realization appeared in Sam's eyes. "You were the ones outside of Ms Barnes's office, right?" Jimmy nodded. "She's a nosey bitch isn't she?" Jimmy grinned and nodded. "Let me guess you and your brother are far to close and she wants all the details?"

"How did you…"

"Dean, my brother, and I get the exact same treatment. It's annoying as hell." At the confused look on Jimmy's face Sam sighed. "Guess I assumed wrong about you and your twin then. Forgive me. Always thought I was good at figuring out things of people, my dad said I was at least."

"You…and your brother are more…" Jimmy asked cautiously, staring at Sam with complete disbelief. He had never thought that there could be others out there like him and Castiel, and if Sam and his brother…then maybe they shouldn't be as ashamed as his conspicuous told him he should be.

"We are, it's our most guarded secret, yet she somehow realized and put us both in therapy." Sam started to scribble on the table with his pencil. "Never say much of anything to her."

He nodded in agreement. "I didn't either."

"Keep it that way, say too much you get a call to your parents. Trust me it sucks." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, glancing towards the door where, when Jimmy glanced that way, he say a boy with short brown hair and emerald eyes, body hidden beneath the stereotypical jock's jacket. "Hey…look I gotta run but." Jimmy watched as Sam scribbled down something on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Here's our address, our parents are out for the week. You and your brother are more than welcome to come over and hang."

Jimmy watched as Sam stood up from the table and gave him a small wave before going out to meet his brother. They talked then Dean looked at him, stared and the pair walked off. The bell rang not a moment later, and he was up heading off to find his locker, then his brother.

It stunned him when he saw Castiel standing by his locker (theirs being right next to each other), lips pressed to a girl's. And fuck he felt his heart break. "Jimmy?" He didn't answer just pushed past him, hugging his book to his chest, running as fast as he could without causing suspicion away from him. "Hey Jimmy! Wait a second!"

He didn't wait he didn't look back.

* * *

Dean Winchester pressed his kiss swollen lips to Sam's again, still breathing hard and heavy in the dimly lit confines of the janitor's closet. There was a small smirk on his lips, fingers running through Sam's hair again. "Come on little brother…get dressed gotta get to our next class," he muttered against those lips.

"Don't wanna," Sam basically whined at him, arms around Dean's neck again, which only caused Dean to laugh again and pull away from him. They dressed in silence after that, as they always did after their clandestine meetings in the janitor's closet once a week. "So, you meet the new boys yet?" Sam asked him, and Dean paused. Must be the kid Sam had been talking to, he figured.

"I met…Castiel?" he said as he tugged his t-shirt back on, running his fingers through his hair several times. "Which one did you meet?"

"Jimmy…Dean they're like us."

That made Dean go completely stiff, eyes wide with shock. He had never met anyone else with their relationship, but the impression of Castiel. "No…don't think so Sammy, Cas had Meg practically crawling into his pants during gym."

That made Sam frown. "That's not the idea I got from Jimmy…well either way I invited Jimmy over tonight."

"Good I did the same with Cas, but if that bitch Meg comes I swear to god I will kill her," he said, completely serious.

Another round of the silence, and Dean gently pressed his lips to Sam's in a soft tender kiss. They'd pretend to date others, but neither of them had ever done anything with a girl more than kiss. "Love ya Sam."

"Love you too Dean."

The Winchester brothers had one last kiss, before the left the room one at a time, Dean first with Sam a couple of minutes later, and melted back into the shadows of who they really were. The people that they knew the others to be; the ones they were behind closed doors.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
